


The Death of a Hero

by KimberlyAlexis



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis
Summary: 221 words about the death of my love for Mark Gatiss.





	

Mark Gatiss sits in his chair and looks at the laptop screen. The blinking cursor silently shouts at him that words are due, over-due really. A cavalcade of images and ideas swirl about in his head. For the first time in a long while he'll be writing original characters. People he's met, people he'd love to meet, people he'd love to be are all the inspiration for what he could write. And the horrifying potential to fuck it all up looms over him.

 _Dear God._  
  
The truth was he was excited to try a novel again. The truth was he had many ideas to explore. The truth was he couldn't write a damn word that didn't seem like a dead end. The often heard advice of "Write what you know" flits through his head.

"Let us stick with the tried and true," he says aloud to no one. And no one replies. And no one is there to stop him. And no one explains to him the missing spine of it all. But there will be someone there to read the novel. Someone will go on the journey. Someone will invest their time and soul in the story. And there will be many someones to have their heart broken by the queer character who is only coded as such.

Mark smiles.


End file.
